Journal of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
by lthawkeye91
Summary: The Fuhrer wants the soldiers to start writing in journals to enhance communication. What does Hawkeye write? Some Royai. Yay! Royai makes to world go round. Rating for some bad words.


"Journal of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye"

**0712 hours**

The Fuhrer wants us to write in these dia – journals. They are NOT diaries. They are journals, logs, notebooks. Not diaries. Diaries are for personal feelings. These are not my personal feelings. They are merely my observations. Anyway, he wants us to write in these. We're supposed to write how we feel, what our reactions to our work and missions are. He says it will help us communicate better. I communicate just fine. I promise you that I will not write in this often.

**0714 hours**

I swear I won't.

**0715 hours**

I don't break promises.

**0716 hours**

Ask the colonel. He'll tell you that is true.

**0717 hours**

Speaking of the colonel, where the hell is he? He was probably with some girl last night. I guarantee that he won't even remember her name. He's always with some nameless stranger. Why doesn't he ever notice me? I didn't just write that. I have to stop now before I get carried away.

**0728 hours**

Pretend that you didn't just read that.

**0730 hours**

I can't believe I just wrote that.

**0731 hours**

I'm going to do paperwork not. I need to get my mind off _him_.

**0843 hours**

I'm still not thinking about _him_, who, by the way, still isn't here.

**0938 hours**

The colonel just got here. Of course he doesn't ever get in trouble. He's the colonel. He's up top and strong and an alchemist, and muscular and sexy. Why do I keep doing that?!?! He's my superior, not my boyfriend. He doesn't even like me. Great, now he's staring at me. He's got that impish smile on his face.

**1007 hours**

It's been half an hour and he's only signed one paper. Why can't he just do his work? If he got it done earlier, then he could actually leave before midnight. Then maybe he'd be on time for once.

**1010 hours**

That wouldn't work. It would just give him more time to be with a girl or more time to get drunk. How does a man like him get to be colonel anyway?

**1032 hours**

I just got more paperwork for him to do. The pile is so high. I guess it's going to be another night where I get home after midnight. Sorry, Black Hayate. No walk tonight.

**1108 hours**

He's staring at me. Maybe if I don't look back, he'll stop.

**1109 hours**

Nope. It didn't work.

**1110 hours**

Still not working. Maybe I should look like I'm really into doing my work.

**1112 hours**

No, that didn't work either. What if I look back? Will that work?

**1113 hours**

It worked! He is now working…finally.

**1115 hours**

That damn bastard is staring again.

**1116 hours**

I told him to get back to work. That should keep him busy.

**1117 hours**

By the way, I still think this journal is stupid and pointless

**1123 hours**

What the hell is wrong with this guy? Can he not keep his eyes to himself for more that five minutes? I have to put an end to this or he'll never finish his work.

**1124 hours**

Just for future reference: a man will never disobey a woman who has a gun.

**1208 hours**

Colonel Mustang decided to take his lunch. I think he has only gotten a fourth of his work done so far. Probably not even that much. He gets me so angry sometimes.

**1344 hours**

I can't believe he took and hour in a half for lunch! This is the military, not some flower shop….no offense to flower shop owners.

**1352 hours**

I told him that he needed to get half done by two-thirty and that he only had exactly thirty-eight minutes to get it done. He started signing frantically to get it done.

**1359 hours**

I sort of feel bad that I lied to him

**1401 hours**

I just wanted him to get it done. I didn't mean any harm by it.

**1403 hours**

I'm sure everything will be okay.

**1407 hours**

Yeah, he won't find out.

**1427 hours**

He's done with it! And it's three minutes early! This is different. I should try that more often.

**1548 hours**

I'm done with my work for now. I guess I should go ahead and help him with the rest of his work.

**1550 hours**

It might be a few hours before I write in this again. That's okay with me, though. This journal is stupid.

**1551 hours**

I wasn't going to write a lot anyway.

**1552 hours**

I told you that I don't break my promises.

**1909 hours**

We finally finished and what happens? More paperwork, of course. I seriously thought that I had a chance of getting home early. I should know by now that I shouldn't get my hopes up. They always get pushed back down again.

**1910 hours**

Especially since I started working with the colonel.

**2156 hours**

I'm sort of hungry. The colonel has given me permission to go home. I can't though. He'll never get his work finished on his own. He'll end up being here all night. I have to help him so he doesn't get in trouble.

**2157 hours**

He could use some discipline though.

**2158 hours**

I don't want him badly punished.

**2159 hours**

I like my colonel and wouldn't wish any harm on him.

**2200 hours**

I don't "like" him, like him. I respect him and honor him and just plain old like him. I don't hate him, just like him. I have to stop writing this. I told my self I wouldn't write a lot and I don't break my promises.

**2351 hours**

Almost done. He – I mean we – should be done just after midnight, hopefully before one o'clock. I think that will be the first time that will happen in the past month.

**0021 hours**

He was sleeping! That stupid "Flame boy" was sleeping! I don't care what he says. I'm going to be home before one o'clock and nothing is going to stop me.

**0034 hours**

He's drifting off to sleep again. I think it's time to take the gun out.

**0048 hours**

We're done. I get to go home now. The colonel offered to walk me home. I refused but he insisted. He's waiting for me now so I have to go.

**0049 hours**

I still think this journal is stupid.


End file.
